The Mysterious Red Warrior: Blood
by Blood55
Summary: The story of teenage boy whos life is changed when he is given powers no human has ever had


Blood

Created by Oscar Knecht

8-18-2017

The story follows 15 year-old Oscar Knecht.[ based on his life] as his life changes when he gets injected with a symbiotic blood serum that alters his body chemistry that makes his skin fully exposiple mutated blood tissue, thus creating the most dangerous vigilante who does not follow any of the moral codes.

ORIGIN: Oscar Knecht was adopted a year after his birth in 2002, making him 15 years-old. As he grew into maturity, he got darker and decided to learn martial arts from his stepfather and other associates. In an 2016,

He saw how dark the world was becoming and saw that sparing enemies isn't the answer and thinks " killing those who need to be killed" are his main targets. Of course he couldn't kill due to him having a family and didn't want to start a family crisis if he killed now. So he could only imagine vigilantism by the movies and shows he watched. After walking in the city alone one night he saw a mysterious shadow figure in a alley and went to follow it. For he seemed to have interests in mysterious sightings. As he followed it he sensed a presence and got knocked unconscious by someone hiding in the shadows. When he woke up he saw that he was restrained to a lab table and was being studied on by scientists who had figure like ninja's locked in cells with bizarre behaviors. They explained to Oscar that they want to make him a leader by using a serum that would gave a supernatural appearance and be seen as a leader to the the so called " Shinobi's". After being injected by the serum on his chest, his torso and skin slowly mutated and bonded with his DNA and made his skin exposiple mutated blood tissue with black linings around him. Oscar's face had a horrible design with the mutating and was giving a dark pair of wrappings. After getting outraged by his appearance, the scientists saw this as a chance to test their subject by fighting a few failed Shinobi's. In large solid pit. When Oscar was released into the pit he saw that his wrists were becoming dark violet red and his blood veins were coming out of wrists and were acting like a sort of symbiote. He later discovered he had abilities and new reflexes. Such as jumping high, running on walls, run fast, stronger sensing ability. And the ability to to see all blood patterns of other living material. After being tested on, the scientists thought Oscar wasn't as they had hoped. So they decided to kill him by having the shinobi's attack him, for they had similar reflexes as Oscar. As Oscar used his new veins to slice the Shinobi's, he saw that they are a sort of material that releases a cloud of mist once it's insides is exposed to air. Seeing that these " people" aren't human, and the scientists create them. Oscar saw that these people are too dangerous to live. By using his new powers, he saw a vent and crawled inside with speed and exited through a ceiling vent. Once on the ground and the scientists in view, Oscar without hesitation, launched towards them and began to shred them apart with blood splattering everywhere. Seeing that the injection changed him, Oscar soon discovered he could change his skin appearance by shifting forms from blood tissue to human tissue. Making him no longer human but a humanoid figure serving as a host for a symbiotic spore. When he escaped an underground base, he went home and tried to pretend this never happened. The next day he woke and found himself in his blood form. But since he's an early bird and was on a saturday morning, he changed to his human form and went out somewhere to test his new powers without being spotted. Luckily it was a dark cloudy day and so he went to city and ran up towards a wide building. At the top he was soon discovering his vision was changing to red and black, but saw nearby humans whose blood were glowing bright red. Making him spot any living creatures from far distances. After changing to his normal vision, he tested to see how far he could jump and saw he could jump high but can only land to his landing point if it's close enough. He discovered he could also use his veins to swing around to far buildings. But thought that would create too much attention. He landed to a nearby building that was by an alley and after going inside. A gang tried to rob him, but he attacked them using his powers that made too much damage. Seeing this would make him look more like a monster to those who are close to him, Oscar decided to only use his powers for necessary purposes only. The next day Oscar discovered that he kept waking up in his blood form, and was concerned of how to handle this. Seeing that he can't stay at his home, he abandoned his only home, and ran away to the city. There he ran up a building to see if there was a place he could go and take refuge. Unsure of what to do and think of jumping off, even though he would survive the damage from the fall. He saw familiar figures in the distance. Using his vision he saw that there was no blood in them but some sort of substance inside that was grey. Recognizing this, Oscar knew that they were Shinobi's. Wondering how there was still Shinobi's left, he wasn't going to let these creatures cause harm. Oscar jumped and jumped from building to building and ran with speed to the Shinobi's location. There he saw the Shinobi's ambushing a group of people at park. Not wanting to bring attention or disaster, Blood used the shadows to kill the Shinobi's before they could come out of their ambush. The citizens were walking and before they could be harmed, one Shinobi poked his out but went quickly back inside the tree. As if it was dragged. Hearing this and startled the people were concerned. After seeing a Shinobi wrists swinging on the tree dead, they screamed and ran. Their two Shinobi's ambushed them and erased their katanas. Which were blue but had three red markings on the side of the blade. Before they could attack, Blood leaped from above and smashed them against the concrete before brutally killing them. Looking at the citizens, they were in shock, Oscar then looked at himself and saw that he was in his blood form without even knowing. Startled he jumped up and swinged away with his veins to the nearest dark area. Luckily his identity was shown. The next day, Oscar has taken refuge at a nearby apartment for rent. Oscar had been saving lots of money. During the morning, he went down to have coffee as he usual morning drink. As he sat down he saw news broadcasts on all the tv's in the area, and saw reports of a college student who was recording for an assignment of making a film and happened to hear the screams of the citizens who were ambushed last night. He got his camera recorded the whole event, he even caught the Shinobi's who were hiding in the trees so they have good close up of what they are. But what was worse for Oscar, is that he managed to record him as he swung way into the city. There was then a freeze shot, and it was partially blurry, so his true blood face wasn't fully seen. Which made Oscar glad, but what made it worse is that now some people now think he exist and when something supernatural makes a first appearance, it goes viral. During the night, Oscar was meditating on how to handle this, but all that came to him was justice. Unsure of why it was telling him this, he then started to think of why. With this power he can do things no living creature has ever done before. With this power he can do things no human can solve, he can be a protector even if it's not what he had in mind. Blood then considered doing this until the Shinobi's were all dead. Over the next two weeks, Oscar has been using stealth kills to assonance Shinobi's who have been appearing almost everywhere and news were reporting them to civilians to have a watchful eye. So Minneapolis has been a hotspot for these sightings of Shinobi's. Oscar has mostly been using the shadows to kill his victims, but knew he had to fight them in the open one of these days. He decided to look for a disguise for his face, so his true blood face won't be shown. He had finished renting his room at this time and has taken refuge at a abandoned workshop. Which is now considered to be Oscar's safehouse, since he doesn't really spend nights at the same location ever since he got his powers. At the workshop he used a black piece of fabric and made a cape. On the bottom of the cape were shredded outlingings. He put it on and saw that the cape went inside him. Like his skin just ate it. Oscar was then able to bring the cape out again but only it was different. It was now some sort of light skin tissue and it would not come off him. So it is now part of him. He thought that if the cape was able to become part of him, he decided to do the same with a mask. He used a another black piece of fabric and put it on his face. It also went inside him and came out as part of him. Even though the mask had no eyes, Oscar could still see through them. As his eyes were somehow not being blocked from it. The mask didn't cover his jaw, so he used his powers to make a sort veil shaped to cover his jaw. His hair changes when he is in blood form, for when he is in blood form the hair will dangle down. Oscar then saw that the mask and cape was all he needed. He was wearing grey cargo pants but never changed them, for it shows that he is "human". Since the Shinobi's had been using katana's as weapons, Oscar spent 2 days without sleep to make a katana that was all sort of proof if he ever encountered these elements. After the 2 days he made a black katana with a grey peg and K'al Hom. The katana is boulder proof, acid proof, laser proof, and even can't be shattered. What made the blade even more interesting is that Oscar used elements and substance that allows him to only wield the katana. For the katana only recognizes him. Since the blade could use potential if it got into the wrong hands. Then he made Bullet/laser shurikens for far distance kills. He even bought a pistol for straight fire and in case he either runs out of shurikens, or if a gun is necessary in battle. The katana is places on Oscar's back, the Shurikens are in his cargo pants pockets, and his pistol is on the left side of his waist. Sometimes the pistol is in the back. After months of fighting Shinobi's the people have given him the name "The mysterious red warrior,Blood". For during the those months he has been killing criminals and outlaws that causes a blood bath, along with the fact that he can use his blood vein powers to kill his targets. Blood travels by using his cape to glide or soar from above, his veins to swing, but he mostly travels by jumping and running up buildings and walls. All in all This was the birth of something that will change the world. Blood will make many battles and enemies along his journey, but during this journey he must find a way to have his normal life back.


End file.
